THE DAY AFTER THE WAR AND FOREVER ON
by Lunar Marauder
Summary: Harry has defeated Lord Voldemort and can now love Ginny Weasley freely. After destroying the resurrection stone something strange happened, Harry and Ginny mature as they fall more in love. They really are soul mates after all. Destiny hands us an epic tale of love and binding. A couples magic has never been stronger. Fate tries to intervene but its attempts fail.


The Day after the War and Forever On…

Chapter one

Harry sprinted through the main doors of Hogwarts and galloped along the corridors towards the Great hall. Inside people were taking refuge; hiding from the war that they thought was still raging. Many were mourning over their loses and healing the wounds of others.

As Harry pushed one of the ginormous creaking doors open and walked into the hall. Everyone stopped there was utter silence except for the sobs of Mrs Weasley who was crouching over her son Fred's body, he was pale and cold.

"He's dead" Harry shouted, "Voldemort is Dead". Then Harry felt dizzy, blackness began to swallow him, he turned slightly and the last thing he saw was Ginny Weasley.

…

Harry awoke one week later; he was strapped to a hospital bed. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. It had crisp white walls and… there was someone sat next to his bed in the visitor chair, in fact there were people surrounding his bed from every angle he looked at.

"Harry", Whispered the person sat in the visitor chair. He knew that voice it was his favourite voice. It wasn't Ron he was stood to the left; it wasn't Hermione she was stood next to Ron. It was… His brain was muddled.

"Harry", the voice was noticeably louder, but still soft and sweet. Harry grew more conscious. Someone was holding his hand. He turned.

"Ginny?" The red head sobbed with happiness, she had lost her brother and no-way was she going to lose the love of her life too.

Harry unstrapped himself from his bed, the crowd of people shimmied to the corner of the small private hospital room and Ginny stood up to face Harry. Harry cupped Ginny's small face in his hands and then kissed her; it was unlike any kiss either of them had ever experienced. Mrs Weasley who was peaking to see what was going on over Mr Weasleys shoulder put a hand to her mouth and gave a small gasp. The kiss carried on for about three minutes until Harry pulled away and looked passionately into Ginny's eyes then uttered the three words Ginny had wanted him to say almost all her life "I Love You".

This was clearly too much for Mrs Weasley she began ushering everyone out of the room. Harry looked down at Ginny who opened her mouth to say something when a nurse came in, then Harry realised as he looked closer it was Madam Pomfrey. But she wasn't dressed in her neatly ironed Matrons outfit and her hair was visible. She was wearing a flowery summer dress and a small clip in her wavy brown hair which flowed down to her shoulders. Ginny left the room for Harry to have an examination.

She looked at Harry and gave him a final checkup. He was clear of any problems and was allowed to leave.

Harry was about to stand up when Madam Pomfrey put a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed him back down to sit on the bed. "Harry" Madam Pomfrey was no longer that strict cold women but a kind warm and bright one.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" he said as he smiled.

"You have done so well" Madam Pomfrey smiled back at Harry after saying this, then did something Harry would never have expected, she hugged him. "Call me Poppy by the way, your no longer at school" she whispered then walked out of the room.

Harry scanned the room for his clothes from the time he got here. He then saw that they had been washed and pressed ready for him to wear. He would have to thank Mrs Weasley for that Harry was dressed he pulled open the door and walked out into the corridor. So many people were waiting for him. Mr and Mrs Weasley enveloped Harry in an embrace. Harry turned and found Ron and Hermione looking hesitantly at him, Harry snickered and launched into a bone crushing hug from the both of them too. The rest of the Weasley family were sat quietly in the corner of the corridor on chairs. Bill and Charlie ran over "Harry! Wait until you here what's been going on", Charlie exclaimed and Bill had a very excited look on his face too.

"Boys, Don't tell him anything!" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"Okay Mum", Bill groaned.

Harry chuckled and turned, sat alone on the other side of the corridor was George Weasley. H was very quiet and looked like he had just finished crying. "Alright Harry" He muttered in between sobs.

"Y..yes Thanks George, I'm sorry for your loss" Harry said softly "But we all know Fred died bravely".

Mrs Weasley marched across the corridor toward' the two of them" Whatever are you talking about Harry?"Mrs Weasley started giggling.

Charlie stepped into the conversation" That George isn't crying because of Fred! He's crying because he just had an injection and he's a wimp" Charlie snickered.


End file.
